


Hey There Haechan

by milhojas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic, i would say this is a medium amount of sad, idk but i felt sad writing this so that should say something about this, maybe...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milhojas/pseuds/milhojas
Summary: Jaemin sends Donghyuck a message that only his own heart can hear.★ a songfic ☆
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 7





	Hey There Haechan

**Author's Note:**

> songfic based on "hey there delilah" by plain white t's

_ Hey there, Haechan. What's it like in New York City? I'm a thousand miles away but, boy, tonight you look so pretty. Yes, you do. Time square can't shine as bright as you. I swear, it's true. _

Jaemin paused, his face tingling with a rush of embarrassment. Why was he doing this again? It wasn't like he was going to read the message anyway - he was busy performing in the States. The boy frowned, the tune of Hey There Delilah clear as day in his head as he typed out even more words, imaging Mark playing the song on his guitar. His heart hurt, but he pushed back the tears with a hard swallow.

_ Hey there, Donghyuck, don't you worry about the distance. I'm right there if you get lonely. Give this song another listen. Close your eyes. Listen to my voice, it's my disguise. I'm by your side. _

In the silence of the dorms, all Jaemin heard was the strong throb of his heartbeat and the ticking of a clock. Everyone was asleep, but he was awake with his thoughts keeping him company.

_ Oh, it's what you do to me. _

Why did he feel so strongly about a boy that had his heart saved for someone else? He had no right to fall in love, but he did anyway. Jaemin gripped his phone harder, steadying his breathing.

_ Hey there, Donghyuck. I know times are gettin' hard, but just believe me, boy, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar. We'll have it good. We'll have the life we knew we would. My word is good. _

Jaemin couldn't even remember what his life was before he met Donghyuck - before he met Dream. He had his life in order because of a few boys who were as much of a mess as he was.

_ Hey there, Donghyuck, I've got so much left to say. If every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away, I'd write it all. Even more in love with me you'd fall. We'd have it all. _

But that wasn't him. As much as Jaemin would hope for it, Donghyuck wasn't in love with him. Jaemin wasn't the Prince Charming in Donghyuck's eyes — he would never be. Donghyuck took one look at Mark, eyes full of love, and Jaemin knew that it was over. Jaemin couldn't even be mad, not at Mark nor Donghyuck. They were both perfect — perfect for each other.

_ A thousand miles seems pretty far, but they've got planes and trains and cars. I'd walk to you if I had no other way. Our friends would all make fun of us and we'll just laugh along because we know that none of them have felt this way. Donghyuck, I can promise you that by the time we get through, the world will never ever be the same and you're to blame... _

In Jaemin's eyes, Donghyuck was beyond flawless. He loved every single one of the Dreamies, but Donghyuck was the one to catch his eye. Even with all the weird traits that the older boy had, Jaemin's cheeks still warmed up at the thought of him in his arms. Jaemin wanted to cuddle him, to kiss him, to laugh and smile with him, to cry with him, to tell him he was the best thing in a world where nearly everything was terrible.

_ Hey there, Donghyuck. You be good, and don't you miss me. Two more years and you'll be done with school and I'll be makin' history like I do. You'll know it's all because of you. We can do whatever we want to.  _

Jaemin closed his eyes, wishing the burning of his eyes would subside.

_ Hey there, Haechan, here's to you. This ones for you. _

Nothing could stop the overwhelming feeling of pain, so Jaemin embraced it. Tears soaked his pillow as he turned onto his side, holding his phone close to his chest. This time, he didn't have his thoughts to turn to for conversation. His mind was tranquil as waves of sorrow filled his body. With red and puffy eyes, Jaemin gave himself one more thought to dwell on for the rest of the night, the unsettling ticks of the clock on the wall acting as his background noise:

Donghyuck wasn't his and Jaemin had to accept that.

**Author's Note:**

> am i sad? of course!! this kinda made me tear up,, um yeah... but thanks for reading and hopefully this fulfilled whatever angst you needed!
> 
> twt: [softwrld](https://twitter.com/softwrld)  
> cc: [s4nrio](https://curiouscat.me/s4nrio)


End file.
